


Ah-Choo

by arumiins



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Allergies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward First Times, Fanboy Eren Yeager, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Music, M/M, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, also some jean/armin is nice, armin secretly likes him btw, just imagine eren with a cute sneeze, so nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arumiins/pseuds/arumiins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is allergic to pollen, but likes flowers nonetheless. Eren sneezes whenever Levi is around, but he's not a flower. Levi is Eren's crush.<br/>Inspired by the song Ah-Choo by Lovelyz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ah-Choo

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was so fun to write! It's cute and full of fluff. I love cute songs, so naturally I fell in love with Ah-Choo by Lovelyz. The music video actually inspired me to write this. 
> 
> For some of you, the song or genre might not be your style, but I hope you can still enjoy the story with or without the song. Also I'll recommend a few other songs that I listened to while I wrote this even they don't go along with the pairing haha. Be aware, it's mostly by girl groups! 
> 
> I'm super happy with how this story turned out, so I hope you like it as well!
> 
> Song Suggestions: Ah-Choo - Lovelyz, How To Be A Pretty Girl - Lovelyz, Refresh - CLC, Lady's Room - Red Velvet, Somethin Kinda Crazy - Red Velvet

His mother always told him to be wary of the flowers. In reality, she meant the pollen.

Flowers were bundles of joy that nature brought along. The blooming colors and shapes only intrigued Eren to become closer to them. His hand never ceased to caress the warm petals of the plumerias.

A strong tingling sensation surfaced on the tip of his nose. He brought his free hand up to rub the irritation. His emerald eyes were trained on the abundance of flowers dancing with the wind.

High above, the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. Whenever Eren looked up, the sky appeared to be covered in the pretty pink flowers. It was one of his favorite sights.

"Eren, come on! We're going to be late!" called out his blond best friend. His friend was used to the brunet running off to admire the small plants. It wasn't a bother. It was more of an amusing sight.

Eren pouted and stood up from his crouched position. "Eren," his sister muttered. He blinked at her, until she pinched his nose.

"Ow! What was that for, Mikasa?" he asked, angrily.

"Your nose is red. Mom said to be careful." Her voice was low, yet soothing. Her short, black hair shined under the morning sun.

"Ah-choo!" Eren frowned, while rubbing his sore nose.

His mother always told him to be wary of the flowers for he was allergic to about anything with pollen.

Armin laughed at his small struggle, Mikasa sighed, but smiled nonetheless. Eren scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed of his own allergies. He couldn't help that every spring he would be surrounded with pollen. All it ever did was tickle his nose to the point he'd sneeze many times.

He also couldn't help that he adored the flowers and their simplicity of displaying their charm to the whole world.

And yet, the harmless vegetation only brought him a nuisance.

If medicine existed, then Eren was determined to enjoy them no matter what.

The trio's school came to view and they glanced at one another. School wasn't exactly their prefered place to spend their day at, but they made the best out of it, along with their other school mates.

Eren gulped and scanned the crowd. Maybe it'd be his lucky day and he'd be able to see a certain third-year early that morning.

Once inside, he was starting to give up when he heard fawning amongst a group of second-year girls. His wide eyes trailed to where they were gazing at.

So it was his lucky day.

Levi, the most admired third-year in the school, was striding through the hallway. With his school bag slung on his shoulder, he was heading to his class without batting an eye at the girls (even boys).

Who knew that in the midst of fangirls, Eren would also be admiring him. Levi was undeniably handsome, but intimidating. Girls didn't dare to approach him due to lack of his expressions. Though to Eren, it was simply a charm Levi had.

"You're blushing, Eren," Mikasa pointed out. She wasn't especially fond of the idea of her brother having a crush on the shorter male. Eren quickly covered his flushed cheeks. Yet, she actually loved seeing him be flustered.

Eren's crush wasn't a big secret between his friends, so when he arrived to his class, Jean called out, "There comes lover boy!"

"Don't you mean yourself? Since you're ogling Armin over here," Eren replied, dodging the comment. Jean's face reddened and Armin merely smiled.

"Jaeger, I'm going to get you when you least expect it," fumed Jean. Eren rolled his eyes. It would be entertaining to see. Jean's crush on Armin wasn't a secret either. Armin, however, wasn't interested.

Once sitting in his desk, a brunette girl whirled around in her seat and stared at Eren. "Did you see Levi?" Sasha asked. Besides Armin and Mikasa, she was the one other person who found out about Eren's crush for the senior.

Eren diverted his gaze to outside the window. "Y-Yeah," he whispered. The simple thought of Levi gave him chills.

Sasha beamed and ruffled his hair. "If only Levi could see how cute you are," she chuckled.

Eren glowered at her, only making her laugh to herself. His heart was pounding in his ears and he felt lightheaded. If this was how it felt to like someone, then Eren was tired of it.

But just like flowers, he couldn't bring himself to stay away from Levi.

Even if he had to admire him from afar.

* * *

"Are you seriously going to the library?" questioned Jean. He stared at Eren in disbelief.

"Considering I failed last week's quiz because of you," sneered Eren. "Yeah."

"At least we got past level 40," muttered Jean. Their game night had ended in a successful clear of a tough boss. "Guess I'll ask Armin to hang out with me."

Eren eyed his tall, annoying friend. "Like...a date?"

"W-What? No!" Jean yelled. The tips of his ear turned red. "I m-mean if that's how it turns out…" He narrowed his eyes at the brunet who continued to stare at him in shock. "It's not a big deal," he grumbled.

Eren sighed and warned, "Just don't do anything to upset him. I will knock you out!" He raised his fist swiftly, almost startling Jean.

Mikasa walked up to the two who were waiting for her at the front gate. Eren beamed at his sister, who narrowed her eyes skeptically. "What is it?" she demanded. Jean jumped a little from her sudden attitude.

"I'm actually going to the library to study for tomorrow's quiz," admitted Eren.

Her tensed position softened. "Couldn't you just study at home?" She tilted her head to the side with glossy eyes. Eren was fully aware of her concerns for him. It was cute, but he wanted some alone time.

"I need a change of scenery. I'd get too distracted in my own room." Mikasa nodded in response. She reached out and ruffled his brown locks. "Tell mom I'll be home by seven," he added.

"You guys are gross," mumbled Jean. Mikasa sent him a look of fury. Eren stuck his tongue out. He shuddered.

"Be careful!" Mikasa shouted as she walked away, pulling Jean alongside her.

"Of what? The flowers?" Eren teased with his loud voice. His sister shook her head and turned around. Eren watched as the duo became a smaller and smaller dot in his vision.

There was no way he was going to reveal that he was going to study _and_ admire Levi from afar. The need to study was an excuse to get him to go to the library.

Apart from being the most good looking third-year, Levi was also an exceptional student. With top grades in the school, great athleticism, and looks, he was someone no other boy could beat.

The library wasn't far from the school. After a couple of minutes, Eren had arrived to the tall, pristine building. The flowerbeds right by the front door caught his eyes. The tulips were flushed and dripping from their daily watering. He wasn't there to stare at the delicate plants and forced himself to leave them behind.

Pushing the glass door open, he was met with a rush of cool air. It was quiet with the exceptional noise of feet scuffling and fingertips tapping away on smooth laptops.

Eren tightened his hold on his bag and made his way through the rows of desks. He recognized some faces from school. Perhaps they were also studying, or enjoying the alone time in the library. His bright eyes scanned for the certain black-haired male. He was not present.

He pouted and decided to study like he originally planned to. Pushing all his thoughts about Levi away, he began to study for his English quiz.

An English textbook and notebook filled with notes later, Eren was at his end. His head was starting to overfill with information. He hadn't noticed the figure who sat next to him not too long ago.

His nose itched and his eyes began to water. Maybe he was tired of staring at all the scribbled words.

"Ah-choo!" Eren covered his mouth with panic. He didn't mean to be loud.

"Bless you," whispered the person situated to his left.

A voice way too familiar to Eren had him frozen to his spot. He slowly turned and locked eyes with no other than Levi.

Another sneeze begged to come out. He wasn't about to do that in front of his crush.

"Ah-choo!" Eren mentally cursed himself. Whenever Levi was close by, he always sneezed. It was strange and embarrassing.

Speaking of strange, so was Levi's expression. He was obviously baffled, yet in awe. "Do you have allergies?" he asked, bluntly.

Eren wanted to hide right there at that moment. He wanted to cover his rosy cheeks with his notebook, but it would only make the situation worse. He opted to place his hands on his face. "No," he replied, shyly. "It's just you."

Levi's right brow twitched. "What?" he wondered.

Another mental curse and Eren just had to get out of there. "Don't mind! Don't mind!" he waved his hand at him, while picking up his belongings in a hurry.

Without even bidding him a goodbye, Eren rushed out of the library. As he clutched his things, he hit himself against the head with a fist. "You're such an idiot, Eren," he cried out. Mikasa and Armin would have a laugh hearing his story later that night.

Back at the library, Levi sat in his seat taken aback by the brunet boy. From the look of his uniform, he silently hoped he'd bump into the boy with allergies.

* * *

He finally escaped his friends' frenzy about yesterday. Okay, so it was a terrible idea of Eren telling Armin and Mikasa about what happened at the library. The first thing Armin did when he reached the classroom was tell Sasha, who then whispered it to Jean. Somewhere along the way, Connie and Marco were a part of it.

Eren sighed and rubbed his head. The English quiz was a piece of cake to him after studying. However, his crush would slip into his thoughts at random times.

Who knew that he would meet Levi in such an embarrassing way.

Eren managed to pack his lunch the night before, but forgot his drink. He blamed Levi. He blamed everything on Levi.

The walk to the vending machines was rather pleasant, considering tons of students were out and about. Along the way, he passed by the school canteen. It was his first time getting to see who bought food from there. He didn't expect Levi to be one of them.

He watched as the short male opened the sub's plastic wrap. Deep down, Eren didn't like the sight of Levi eating food from school. It didn't seem to fit him. It was rather silly to think that. Eren tread away from the canteen almost in defeat.

He stepped outside and skipped towards the tiny flowers growing on patches of grass. He cooed at their appearance. A sneeze or two slipped out. Even the smaller ones tickled his senses.

He rose up and quickly chose a drink from the nearby machine. Unfortunately his thoughts of Levi never slipped away. He didn't think Levi deserved to eat the sandwiches from the canteen.

Eren wanted to make him lunch.

He wasn't the best at cooking, but if he put effort in it, he could make some great food.

For his carelessness, Eren harshly bumped into another student. The impact was rather strong, almost causing him to lose his footing. "I'm so sorry!" Eren yelled, after regaining his balance.

Levi rubbed his shoulder, slightly glaring up at him. Eren was once again left speechless. What luck he had.

Before Levi could even get a word in, Eren was already striding past him. Levi scoffed and reached out, pulling the tall boy's arm back. He forced him back to his original position.

Eren's cheeks were flaring with heat. His heart was ready to burst out of his chest. He almost made the same mistake of running away from him.

"I'm not letting you run off again," Levi spoke. His piercing eyes gazed at timid orbs. Eren was melting under his gaze. "Anyway, do you still hav—"

"Ah-choo!" Eren tensed up and bit his lips. His allergies were blooming as well.

"I guess so," uttered Levi.

"Huh?" Eren wondered, cutely. Levi pursed his lips, reached into his pant's pocket and held out a bottle of medicine. Eren gently retrieved the bottle.

Their fingertips brushed and he swore he felt sparks through his veins. Eren was at a new level of fanboying. He read the label on the bottle and blinked up at Levi. "For my allergies?" he questioned.

"Everytime I see you, you sneeze," explained Levi.

"Thank you," Eren mumbled.

"What?"

"Thank you!" beamed Eren. And Levi swore he saw heaven in his smile.

Eren was too absorbed in how thoughtful Levi was to notice the third-year's sudden silence.

"What's your name?" asked Levi. He didn't know his name and was handing him medicine he had bought with his _own_ money.

"Eren. Eren Jaeger."

"I'm Levi." Oh, Eren was fully aware of his name.

"I'm in class 1-3," Eren boldly added. "Just incase you were wondering."

Levi nodded and replied back, "I'm in class 3-2."

The two stared at each other and Eren took the opportunity to compare their heights. Levi wasn't that much shorter than him. Yet he loved the contrast between them.

"Make good use of the medicine," said Levi, almost monotonously. He stepped to the side and was heading towards the open door.

A sudden confidence in Eren struck. Levi was already walking away from him. Thankfully they were the only two outside. "Levi!" he screamed. He wasn't even sure what he was going to do when Levi turned around.

Levi's expression was the same nonetheless. With eyebrows raised, he waited for the tall first-year to speak.

"C-Can I make you lunch? As a thanks…" Eren asked.

Levi stared at him silently. It almost made Eren panic; thinking he made a huge mistake. "Do what you want," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. He left as quickly as he had come.

A wide smile broke onto Eren's stricken face. Never in his dreams did he think he would ask that to Levi.

He balled his hands and was determined to make Levi's lunch the best he ever had.

With blushing cheeks, he scurried to tell Armin all about it.

Now that was a mistake he was committing.

* * *

That night, Eren didn't get a wink of sleep. His mind raced with thoughts of how to give Levi his lunch. There was no way for him to contact the senior on where to meet.

Did Levi even think he was serious about making him lunch?

Morning came in a blink of an eye. Eren wondered where the night solitude had disappeared to. His sister never took her eyes off of him when he was making the two lunches. It was nerve-wracking. He hoped the result would be good.

He was teased once again by Armin and Mikasa during their walk to school. If it was going to be that way; it was time for him to get used to it.

His bag felt heavier. It felt strange. Everything was starting to feel unusual. If this was what a crush caused, then it wasn't too bad. It felt good having something new happen.

The minute he reached his classroom, Eren realized it wouldn't be long till he had to meet Levi. For the third time.

He shakingly sat in his desk. Sasha was chatting away with Connie. Jean was immersed in a conversation with Marco and Armin. Mikasa was far from Eren's reach. Eren closed his eyes and laid his cheek against the cool surface.

He liked Levi so much.

His cheeks were blossoming and his heart pumped furiously. Eren never felt so on edge.

And the day was just getting started.

Somewhere along the way, Eren had fallen asleep at his desk. The windows were open sending in a fresh breeze. The medicine Levi had given him helped out on his allergies. Of course a sneeze or two still slipped out.

The sound of chairs scraping against the floor woke him up from his slumber. Eren moaned and peeked through drowsy eyes. Armin stared down at him with a fair smile. "It's lunch break," he announced.

Eren gasped and immediately sat up. "Already?" he breathed out in disbelief.

"You're blushing again," Armin pointed out.

Eren smiled awkwardly. Oh, he was aware. All of the heat was on his face. "I better get going!" he shrieked.

Armin chuckled at seeing Eren run out the door with both lunches in hand.

"3-2," Eren whispered over and over. He never dared to walk through the third-years' hallway. His emerald eyes remained glued to the signs overhead. He could hear the whispers and laughs among the students. Maybe they weren't directed at him, but he felt as if they were.

He let out a small smile once he reached Levi's classroom. He slowed his steps realizing he couldn't just barge in there without warning. Was Levi even in there?

Pressing the lunches close to his chest, he took a glimpse inside. Levi was neatly seated at his desk, staring disinterestedly at one of his classmates. Eren felt his heart squeeze even tighter.

"Can I help you?" Eren jumped at the voice. A short girl with ginger hair laughed at him. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you," she spoke with a lively tone.

"I-It's okay," he replied, meekly.

"Do you need someone?" she asked. Eren blinked at her, wondering how she knew. She appeared to be a nice person. He nodded slowly. "Who?"

He was at a loss. He couldn't eat lunch with him in his class. He wanted to be alone with Levi. An idea came to him, though he wasn't sure if Levi would go along with it. He straightened himself and put his trust in the girl in front of him. "Can you do me a favor?" he pleaded. The short haired girl nodded. "Tell Levi to meet me outside by the stone bench, okay?"

Her amber eyes sparkled and she beamed. "Yeah! I'll make sure to tell him!" Eren couldn't thank her enough. Leaving her standing by the door, he ran off in the opposite direction.

Petra watched the brunet boy with rosy cheeks disappear. She couldn't wait to surprise Levi. She skipped inside and made her way towards him.

Levi wondered if Eren was serious about making him lunch. If he was, then he would have come to see him. Perhaps he'd gotten his hopes up over a first-year.

"Levi!" Petra exclaimed. She bent down and leaned into his ear. Their friends Oluo and Gunther watched the two suspiciously. "A cute boy was looking for you. He said to meet him by the stone bench outside," she whispered.

She pulled back and smirked at his shocked expression. "Was he tall and had really pretty eyes?" questioned Levi. Petra wanted to laugh at how Levi was halfway up his seat.

"Bingo!" she sang.

"Is Levi going to have lunch with someone?" pondered Oluo. Petra nodded and that sent him in an up roar.

"And a first-year at that!"

"So you finally found someone!" Gunther cheered.

"You guys are annoying," sneered Levi. He kicked his chair back and left the classroom with balled fists. He always asked himself why he even befriended them.

"Don't make him wait too long!" Petra yelled behind him. Levi shielded his face from embarrassment. So what? He had taken an interest on the first-year with a pair of eyes filled with stars.

Levi felt flustered admitting it to himself. He never noticed how fast he was walking, until he saw the amount of students turning their heads towards him. Hopefully none of them would follow him.

This wasn't the usual Levi.

Levi was acting on his feelings for once.

* * *

Eren quickly thought of the stone bench under the shady tree. It was the only place outside that provided privacy. Thankfully, a couple wasn't occupying it like it usually did.

He placed his hand over his chest. His heart continued to beat rapidly. If Levi really came, what would he do? Would he be able to talk to him calmly?

Footsteps rang on the pavement behind him. He turned himself around and gaped at Levi who was walking towards him. Eren faced forward and clenched the lunches in his hands.

"Eren," Levi called out.

Eren bit his lips, stopping himself from grinning. Levi said his name so soothingly. "You came," he said.

"And you actually made me lunch." Levi sat next to him, eyeing the bright blue lunch box.

Eren placed it in his hands. He noticed how careful he was with the box. He wanted to ask if it was the first time someone made him lunch.

Levi pulled off the lid and was astonished by the creativity the brunet had. The rice, eggs, and fruit were neatly arranged into a flower design. "Thank you for the food," he muttered, then took a bite.

Eren's breath was caught in his throat. Emerald eyes begged for a good outcome.

"It's delicious," admitted Levi.

Eren sighed in relief. "Oh, thank god. I was hoping you'd like it," he spilled.

Levi smirked and continued to eat. Eren felt much better and dug in into his own lunch.

The atmosphere between the two was pleasing and not uncomfortable. They made small chat on trivial things. Levi asked why Eren was at the library, in which the taller one described how he had failed a quiz and wanted a better grade.

Eren felt bold and asked how he managed to keep such good grades. It wasn't a surprise when Levi responded that he simply studied.

It was going great, until Eren felt the urge to sneeze. He shut his eyes and buried his nose into his sleeve. "Ah-choo!" His eyes slowly opened to peer at Levi.

"Did you not take the medicine?" Levi asked.

"I did…" Eren mumbled, avoiding eye contact with him. "It helped somewhat."

Levi wondered if the medicine wasn't strong enough. And what did cause Eren to sneeze so much?

"Truthfully," Eren began. Something within pushed him to tell Levi the truth. "I always sneeze when you're around."

"Me?" Of course Levi found it hard to understand.

Eren traced the space them with his index finger. A small laugh slipped through his lips. "My mom always tells me to be careful of the flowers," he explained. "But I love flowers. So we kind of have a love-hate relationship."

"Are you allergic to flowers?"

He shook his head. "No. It's just the pollen." Levi dug into his pocket and pulled out a small notepad. He flipped the pages to reveal flowers plastered onto them. Eren couldn't believe the irony.

And Levi's hobby was collecting flowers? What a coincidence.

"Because of this, I was making you sneeze so much!" Levi slapped the notepad on the bench, away from Eren. "I'm glad it was those and not me," he blurt out.

Eren let out a warm laugh. His hands came up to cover it up, along with the red tint on his cheeks.

Levi couldn't help, but admire him. He ignored the way his heart skipped a beat. Yeah, he was starting like the boy for many more reasons.

"Can I do something?" Eren suddenly asked. His hands were neatly pressed on his thighs. His lips rose to reveal a sparkling smile.

Levi raised an eyebrow at him. Whatever it was, he didn't mind. He picked up the leftover food and chewed away.

Eren leaned in, smelling the faint cologne on him, and pressed his lips against Levi's cheek. He smiled into the peck and pulled back. He bit back his giggles.

Levi was frozen to his seat. He turned to find Eren distracted by the flowers ahead. He didn't expect the boy to be so blunt in his actions. He liked it very much.

"Can we keep doing this?"

Levi continued to admire Eren. Eren's eyes lingered on the scenery around them. _How could so much brilliance be in a pair of eyes?_

"I'll make you lunch everyday."

With Eren staring elsewhere, Levi smiled and responded back, "I don't mind." He didn't want him to stop.

Lunch break was ending soon, but all Eren wanted was to remain on the bench alongside Levi. He was riding on cloud nine, thinking of how much changed in a prior of three days.

His mother told him to be wary of the flowers.

But she never told him to be wary of how a crush could change him.

Eren finally turned to meet Levi's eyes. "You know what is cute about you?" Levi asked all while smirking.

His cheeks flushed even more and all Eren could do was shake his head shyly.

"Your snee—"

"Ah-choo!"

"That. That is cute."

_The End._

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? Very cute huh? 
> 
> Hopefully more songs will inspire me to write one shots like these. Have you noticed how much I like highschool aus? 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it and leave comments on what you thought! I'll try to get back to your responses~ As always thank you!


End file.
